TJC 3:1 A Gargoyle Christmas
by Nicky Dee
Summary: Ebony and Egor enjoy their first Xmas with the clan in NYC. But their first Christmas might not be so merry whith two old enemies sit down together and share a holiday meal. Can Xanatos be trusted? Plus Brooklyn finally tells Angela his shameful secret.
1. TJC 3:1 A Gargoyles Christmas CH 1

(TJC 3:1) "A Gargoyle's Christmas" Part 1  
BY: Nicky Dee  
EMAIL: NikkiD84@hotmail.com  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hiya! This is my third story concerning my fan fic timeline with my characters Ebony and Egor. Please read "Diary of the Damned: A Gargoyle's Diary" and "First Hunt" before you read this to learn more about my characters! Thanx! Email me if you have any question, comments or complaints. And please remember that I am dieing for fan art on my fics. Email them in either jpg. or gif. Mode if you're interested. I plan to open a site for my fan art and fan fics but I would also love to show off other's people's work! Later!  
  
~ Nicky Dee  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
Ebony, Egor and Rita are mine! Don't use them without asking please! The rest of the characters belong to Buena Vista and Disney. I did not make any money so you can't sue me. HA! PS: Red is a nickname for Brooklyn. He got it for his skin color. Eb is Ebony for short.  
  
~ Nicky Dee  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was two days before Christmas; all things were stirring through the house, especially a little mouse! A small black mouse with curious lil sky blue eyes darted through the empty stone walls, a light brown one with green eyes right behind her. It was Ebony, the demon gargoyle, using her demon powers of shape alteration, and was in the process of snooping on her clan leader. This was the first time Ebony had succeeded in changing another being's shape. Egor however, was not too happy.  
  
Ebony! I hate this shape! Change me back! Egor squealed, using some odd communication spell Ebony had made so they can converse, his mousy lil nose twitching with nervous agitation. Owen is sure to find out about this!  
  
Ebony ignored her rookery brother and kept scampering down the hall, her ears alert for any approaching footsteps.  
  
Ebony!!! Are you listening to meee?! Egor whined.  
  
Ebony made a mental sigh and came to a stop, rolling her mouse eyes. Egor, you have been pestering for weeks to see Goliath and Elisa together. Plus Red will pay us 200 hundred dollars to find out if it's true. Ebony reasoned. We can't try the invisibility spell because the last time we tried it Goliath was able to pick up our scent. This is the only way. Ebony said, getting really annoyed. Now quit your gripping and enjoy the experience!  
  
ENJOY IT?!?! Egor yelled. I'm supposed to enjoy becoming Mickey Mouse?!?! This shape sucks! I ate an ant back in the kitchen! Do you know that?! AN ANT! I hate ants! And I ate one! Egor hollered.  
  
Ebony groaned and had to fight down the urge of biting Egor on the tail. Do you want the money or not?  
  
Egor fell silent. He indeed wanted the money, he needed it to buy Ebony's gift. He HAD saved up to buy Ebony a laptop but had accidentally spent some of it. Egor inwardly groaned. That was the last time he would bet on basketball with Brooklyn and Lex. How was he supposed to know the Lakers would actually loose against the Suns?! The Suns are supposed to suck! Oookay... I'll go... but I better not get stuck in this shape! If I have to live off cheese for the rest of my life I think I'm going to commit suicide...  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes. Whining baby... Ebony muttered.  
  
I heard that! Egor snapped.  
  
And so the two mice headed down the stone wall, only pausing to wait for Angela and Brooklyn pass by. Considering the two had too much cider and were in the middle of making out this took a while. When the two amorous gargoyles finally disappeared into an empty bedroom, Ebony led Egor to the door of Elisa's bedroom. Here we are! Ebony said excitedly, Now remember, don't get too close and watch out for falling objects... like panties and loincloths... Ebony warned.  
  
Ewww! I think I'm going to hurl!... Is that possible in this form? Egor said, feeling disgusted. Then he paused and made a small sigh (or tired too). Ebony? Are you sure we should do this? It feels wrong...  
  
It's not wrong! Ebony exclaimed. Everyone is worried about those two! We are doing this for the clan! Ebony argued passionately.  
  
Egor stared at Ebony. You actually think I'll buy that?.   
  
Ebony would have smiled meekly if she could have. Nooo, but it was worth a shot. Lets go!   
  
Following his crazy clan sister Egor crawled under the door, grumbling, nearly getting stuck. Just like if he was in gargoyle form, Egor was pretty big for a mouse. Muttering curses and mentally promising himself to kill Brooklyn when this was over, Egor was finally able to break free. Egor looked around, his powerful nose immediately telling him that Goliath and Elisa were definitely in here, their voices sounding big and loud, like the voices of giants.  
  
"What about this one?" Elisa was asking.  
  
"Hudson would like it. I approve." Goliath answered.  
  
Egor blinked. What were they talking about? Glancing at Ebony he saw that she was headed closer to the two towering shapes ahead of them, the two seated on the bed. EBONY?! What are you doing?!  
  
What does it look like?! I'm Going Closer! Ebony yelled.  
  
Grumbling Egor raced to catch up, hoping to God that he was not squished to death. Ebony had somehow found the telephone cord and was climbing it slowly, heading for the top of the night table. EBONY!!! THEY WILL SEE YOU!!! Egor hollered desperately.  
  
No they won't. Ebony said calmly, straining to lift her little mouse body up, They are to busy talking about presents.  
  
Presents? So that's what they meant. Egor quivered nervously as he watched Ebony hoist herself up, hearing Elisa shift on the bed, making herself more comfy probably.   
  
"What about Ebony and Egor? What did you get them?" Goliath asked.  
  
Egor automatically perked up.  
  
"Well, it took me a while to make up my mind on that one but I got Ebony a portable CD player and some CD's. And for Egor I bought him a bottle of Tommy Boy cologne and some good books. You know how much he likes to read."  
  
Egor groaned. Ebony, she bought me cologne! I feel guilty now! Get down from there! This is wrong!  
  
Will you shut up! I feel bad too but I'm getting that money! Now get you furry butt up here! Ebony snapped.  
  
Grumbling some more, Egor struggled to climb up the phone cord. Once up there he saw Ebony hiding behind the lamp, her tail twitching as she spied on the two. Elisa and Goliath were still discussing the presents, their tone happy. Egor scuttled quickly on his four legs bumping into Ebony. Ebony bit at him, her mousy instincts getting a hold of her for a second. The two very annoyed with each other, spied on their clan leader.  
  
For awhile the two just talked about what they bought for the clan. It was obvious that the human detective and the gargoyle clan leader were quite into each other. Goliath's wing was wrapped around Elisa like a blanket and his tail was also wrapped around one of her legs. Elisa didn't seem to mind, her head rested on his shoulder. Pretty soon Ebony and Egor got bored and they two were about to doze off when Goliath pulled out his gift... that was when things got really mushy.   
  
"This is for you Elisa." Goliath said, pulling out a small black box, handing it to her.  
  
Elisa cooed, her eyes all aglitter as she opened it. Inside was a gold locket with his picture in it, his gruffly handsome mug smiling up at her. Elisa's eyes glowed as he put it on her, her face adoring. "Oh Goliath! It's beautiful! Thank You!"  
  
"You are very welcome Elisa... my Elisa..." Goliath said tenderly, bending down to kiss her. The two kissed, their arms going around each other. Indeed, the two lovers were so into their passion that Goliath didn't even notice that he had knocked down the night table with a solid kick!  
  
The two mice were thrown off and went flying, Egor landing in a trashcan and Ebony crashing into the wall.   
  
Ooof! Egor yelped, pushing a crusty old banana peel off him, his fuzzy brown fur covered in week-old beer from a half-finished Heiny This. Is. DISCUSTING!!! Egor hollered.   
  
Oh shut up. I'm going to be limping for a week. Ebony grumbled, glancing up at the bed just in time to see Elisa's bra land on her. Ebony squealed and was able to dodge to the side before she was trapped, her little mouse body panting from fright and nerves. Okay, I think we learned enough, Ebony said, her voice strained. Let's go.  
  
Couldn't agree more. Egor grumbled as he climbed out of the trash can, feeling achy and wrinkling his nose to the smell of old beer. Ugh! I'm never going to drink beer again!  
  
Quit your gripping and let's get out of here before his damn loincloth flattens me. Ebony muttered.  
  
The two mice raced to the door, Ebony limping from her fall and Egor sticky from the beer. Egor quickly pushed himself under the door, pushing and squirming... and finding a VERY big Bronx looking down at him at the other side of the door.  
  
Oh No. Egor said simply and with a yell of terror he zoomed down the hallway, a playful Bronx chasing after his new mouse toy. EEEBBBBBOOOOONNNYY!!! Save Meeeeeee! Egor screamed on the top of his lungs, dodging this way and that, Bronx barking madly after him. Ebony complied, quickly climbing under the door and dashing after Bronx.  
  
Bronx! Bad Boy! Sit! Ebony screamed but Bronx ignored her.  
  
Egor was getting tired, barely getting out of harms way when Bronx tried to grab him with his mouth. Change Me Back! Change Me Back! Change Me Back! CHAANNGGGEEE MEEEE BAAAAAACCKKK! Egor screamed. But then it was too late! Bronx grabbed Egor by the nape of his furry neck and sucked him into his giant maw! AAAHHHHH!!! Egor screamed, knowing that this was the end.  
  
POP!  
  
Suddenly Egor found himself out of Bronx's mouth, back to his normal form, sprawled on the floor and facing the entire clan. Everyone was there, looking down at them, their faces filled with shocked mystification. Hudson and Lex were there, as was Angela with Brooklyn... and Goliath with Elisa.  
  
"Oooooh shit..." Egor moaned.  
  
POP!  
  
Ebony suddenly appeared, looking embarrassed, worried and contrite at the same time.   
"Egor! Are you all right?!" Ebony gushed, running forward to put her arms around his neck only to pull away. "Ewww! You have slobber all over you!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Eb, I'm sooo happy that you're soooo worried about my safety!" Egor groaned sarcastically, now smelling like beer AND garg-dog drool, looking up at the faces of his clan, his body itching and his hair wet and slimy from Bronx's drool.  
  
Goliath looked down at them with a face that could have melted steel. Elisa just about matched him, the two scowling menacingly. "What Happened?! Why does Egor have a tail of a mouse?! Why is he covered in drool?!" Goliath roared, obviously very cranky from not being able to get his groove on with Elisa.  
  
MOUSE TAIL?! Egor glanced down and gasped, seeing that indeed he still had the tail of a mouse. Long and thin, it was about 7 feet long and a pale green in color... Stifling a scream he looked back up at his clan leader, his lips trembling, ready to spill everything... Thankfully that was when Ebony jumped forward before Egor could fess up, an adorable penitent frown on her face, suddenly looking innocent and petite. "It's all my fault Goliath! I was practicing my powers and I accidentally turned Egor and me into mice! I was trying to figure out a way to change us back when Bronx started to chase Egor! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Egor stared at Ebony, in awe at her amazing ability to lie. No one could tell a fib like Eb! Egor looked back up at Goliath, glancing to see Brooklyn try to hide a smile. He was the only one who knew what Ebony and Egor were really up to. Egor hoped he wouldn't tell.  
Goliath looked at them, his eyes hard. "You should have told us first Ebony! You could have been trapped in that form!"  
  
Ebony bit back a hot retort, wanting to shout that he knew more about boinking humans then he knew about magic but knew better to say such a thing. Instead Ebony looked down and groaned, pretending to look ashamed. "Yes Goliath... I'm sorry... I didn't want to cause any trouble... that's all..." Ebony whimpered, making herself sound pathetic and cute, forcing tears to trickle down her cheeks...  
  
The affect was instantaneous. Goliath face clouded up with shame while Angela cooed, finding the display adorable. "Aww! Come on Father, leave them be! She didn't mean it!" Angela argued.   
  
Hudson smiled, seeing the ruse and cuffed Ebony on the shoulder and gave her a wink, his smile widening when he saw Egor pale. "Now der is no reason ter worry lass, just tell us next time, right?" Not waiting for an answer Hudson turned to head back to his TNT Christmas Movie Marathon, taking Bronx with him, Bronx whining for the sudden loss of his chew toy.  
  
Goliath said a few words but eventually let them off, all the others leaving, cracking jokes about it and staring at Egor's rump, a cute lil green mouse tail sticking out. The last one to leave was Brooklyn who not only gave of them $200 dollars each but an additional $100 to break between them! When they asked why Brooklyn cracked a smile. "Are you kidding?! Seeing you with a tail! It's priceless!" Roaring with laughter, Brooklyn marched off, leaving Egor feeling REALLY annoyed.  
  
"Egor..." Ebony started.  
  
"Shut up. Don't talk to me, don't look at me." Egor growled. "Just figure out a way to turn my ail back to normal."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. TJC 3:2 A Gargoyles Christmas CH 2

NOTES:  
  
Ebony was able to eventually restore Egor to his natural form, and Egor did eventually forgive Ebony (after a lot of pleading, begging and apologizing on her part), and the two finally headed down to the clan's living quarters to find Angela, Lexington and Brooklyn there, setting up the Christmas tree. Angela smiled down at them, her eyes glittering. "Finally got his tail back to normal huh?" she asked teasingly, receiving two dark scowls in answer. Angela giggled, knowing all about the money, thanks to Brooklyn, who at the moment was seated on the floor trying to unravel the lights, which had somehow gotten into a horrible knot.  
  
Ebony, seeing Egor's face start to darken, glanced around, wanting to change the subject. "Funny. Where is Broadway?  
  
Angela shrugged, handing Lex the star, who had ladder duty, being the lightest and therefore was able to climb the small ladder without breaking it, and then gestured towards the kitchen. "Broadway is in the kitchen, trying to learn how to make a Christmas turkey. I offered to help but he flatly refused." Angela then grimaced. "He said that he wanted to make Christmas dinner alone, so stay out of the kitchen."  
  
Egor grinned. "Broadway? Making a turkey?" The two hatchling's eyes met and the two erupted into giggles. "Do you guys need any help?" Egor asked, trying hard to stop giggling and to forget the image of Broadway wearing a chef's hat with half his arm up a turkey rear.  
  
Brooklyn grimaced, nowhere near unraveling the lights. "I do! Eb, can you do something with this knot? I'm at a loss!"  
  
Snickering, Ebony stared at the lights for a moment and with a snap of her fingers the long lines of lights unraveled themselves, neatly untangled at Brooklyn's knees in an orderly pile. Everyone blinked at this show of magic and stared at Ebony, amazed, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Anything else?" she asked teasingly.  
  
Egor rolled his eyes. "Showoff." he muttered. "Is there anything that I can do?" he pleaded.  
  
Angela sighed, looking around. "Ummm… yea, I think we are still missing a few boxes with decorations. Xanatos keeps them in the big storage closet in the east wing. Do you know where that is?"  
  
Egor nodded. "Yea."  
  
Angela nodded, "Good. Go get those and bring them here." she said and then turned away, handing Lexington now some glass angels.  
  
Dismissed Egor grabbed Ebony and led her away. "Come on you, it's time you did some manual labor."  
  
Ebony grinned. "Oh really? What's that?" she asked sarcastically, but followed her rookery-brother, the two headed to the stairs, where they saw Elisa leading a young human female who held a large suitcase.   
  
The young woman glanced up at them, Ebony noticing how much she looked like Elisa, the two of them sharing the same brown eyes and tawny brown skin. This must be Elisa's younger sister Beth, who had obviously come for a visit. Displaying Elisa' same bravado, Beth grinned widely and stopped to look them over. "Hey there! You two must be the two other gargoyles Ebony told me about. The ones that came from Ireland?" she asked offering her hand.  
  
Egor stared at this human female and grinned. "Yep, that's us. I'm Egor and this is my rookery-sister, Ebony." he said, taking her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.   
  
Elisa smiled, happy to see Beth taking their presence so well, unlike last time when she first met Goliath and Angela. Then Beth had avoided looking at them and avoided contact at all costs. "This is my sister, Beth. She's come over to celebrate Christmas with us."  
  
Ebony smiled, immediately liking Beth, who seemed to mirror her older sister. "Welcome to Castle Wyvern. Will your parents be stopping by also Elisa?" she asked.  
  
Elisa smiled meekly. "Yea, they said that should be here tomorrow, around 8 o'clock. They wanted to visit my family in Phoenix before coming here."  
  
Beth was about to comment when her smile fell, frowning in puzzlement. "Do I smell something burning?"  
  
Broadways terrified shriek answered her question, everyone now smelling burnt turkey. Ebony and Egor cracked up, now hearing the unmistakable sound of a fire extinguisher and Broadway shouting curses. "That would be Broadway." Egor said, seeing the two Maza's frown in curious confusion. "He took it upon himself to make Christmas dinner. Maybe you two should go to the kitchen and help him. I don't think he has mastered the art of oven baking just yet."  
  
The two of them grinned and Elisa started heading up the stair, leading Beth toward the now smoke-filled kitchen. Beth grinned and waved at them as she followed her sister up that stair. "Well, it was nice meeting you two! She called and then the two disappeared up the hall.  
  
Ebony and Egor smiled together, continuing their way through the halls, heading for the east wing. "She seems nice." Ebony commented.  
  
Egor nodded. "Yea, she does. She sure does look like Elisa, same face."  
  
Eventually the two found the closet, and with large boxes tucked underneath their arms, the two headed back to the living room. There they found the entire clan had come to greet their newest arrival, Beth grinning from ear to ear. "And how was yer trip lass?" asked Hudson while he bent down to grasp her suitcase, which he was going to take to her room, which was on the way to the TV room. "Did ye have ta rid one of dem silly air-plane contraptions to get here?"  
  
Beth giggled, nodding. "Yea, I had to fly coach though. Airline prices have risen, which sucks, but at least Mom and Dad paid for the bill. God know I have enough to pay for with books and tuition, and all."  
  
Goliath smiled. "Well I am glad you came. I have missed you Beth. I have always wanted you to come here and meet the rest of the clan." he said, bending low to hug her gently.  
  
Beth grinned at everyone and winked up at the lavender giant. "Thanks! I always wanted to see what you all look like! Elisa never shuts up about you! You guys are nearly like family! Isn't that right Elisa?" seeing the two of them pale. Beth cracked up. "Just when are you planning on telling Mom and Dad that you're dating a gargoyle, Elisa? Not that I mind, I think it's great!"  
  
Elisa glared, feeling halfway offended, halfway amused. "You mean you haven't told them yet? That's a surprise. You usually tell them everything." Elisa asked mockingly.  
  
Beth snickered, knowing how true that was. "Not this time sis. I'm going to leave that all up to you. I just hope I'm there to see their faces."  
  
Angela frowned, concerned. "Do you think they will be upset?" she asked.  
  
Beth shrugged, also frowning. "Well I know they won't ecstatic, but they seemed to like you and Goliath, Dad especially. It's Mom who I'm most worried about. She took Derrek's mutation thing really badly. But on the most part I think that they will be okay with it." Then Beth smiled and teasingly nudged Elisa. "Besides, we all sorta knew that you two liked each other."  
  
"What?" Elisa gasped, blushing horribly. "How?!"  
  
Beth smiled and flipped her hair, trying to act superior. "Call it feminine intuition. Or maybe you just looked at each other way too much to be platonic. I saw it right away way back in Arizona, during that mess with Coyote."  
  
Both Goliath and Elisa blushed and Elisa covered her face with her hand, groaning. "Great, well then at least they shouldn't be too surprised… That's good… I guess."  
  
Beth smiled. "Aw, chill out… They'll get over it. Ooh, and guess what, I got a call yesterday. Turns out Maggie's preggers."  
  
Elisa gasped while everyone one else shared a confused frown. "Preggers?" Goliath repeated, glancing at Elisa for translation.  
  
Beth rolled her eyes. "You know, pregnant." she said, scooping her hands in front of her waist in an exaggerated bulge in demonstration. She chuckled, seeing him blink, finally understanding. "Yep, he's going to come over here with Maggie tomorrow night to tell Mom and Dad the good news in person."  
  
Elisa began to smile but then it faded, her face darkening in concern. "Um, isn't that dangerous? I didn't even know Maggie could get pregnant."  
  
Beth frowned also, nodding. "Yea, I know. Derrek is thinking about looking for that doctor, Sevarious. That's the other reason he's coming over here. He wants to ask Xanatos what he knows about Sevarious's whereabouts."  
  
"Brooklyn groaned. "Oh, that's going to be a cheerful conversation. 'Hi Xanatos! Could you please tell me where I can find the lunatic mad scientist that you hired to make experiments on me?'"  
  
"Well hopefully it will be less dramatic then that." Said someone from behind, everyone turning to see Xanatos, Owen and Fox holding Alex making their way down the hall, Xanatos as usual with a sly grin on his face. A grin that has softened a bit in the past year. "Hello Ms. Maza, I did not know you would be stopping by." He said, offering a hand.  
  
Beth frowned, obviously remembering last year's run in with Xanatos, but forced a smile to her face and took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Yea, well I decided to see what's up and visit my sister. It would seem she has gotten quite cozy with Goliath here."  
  
Xanatos smiled, his eyes twinkling with the same teasing light Beth's had. "Yes, we had to refurnish the master guest room for her uses. She has become quite a regular site here."  
  
Elisa glared at them both. "Just making sure you don't fall back on your old hobbies Xanatos.  
  
Xanatos pretended to look offended. "Elisa, please, call me David."  
  
Fox rolled her eyes. "Well I for one am glad that we stopped living the old life. It's far more refreshing to worry about more mundane things." Alex cooed in answer, looking around with alert one-year old eyes.   
  
Ebony and Egor glanced at each other, sensing the tension. Obviously Goliath and Elisa where still suspicious of Xanatos's motives. This was bond to be a VERY interesting Christmas, where two former enemies will sit together and share a holiday meal.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------- 


	3. TJC 3:2 A Gargoyles Christmas CH 3

The Next Day…  
Christmas Eve, 10:13 am  
The next morning Elisa woke to find her bed empty and a beautiful bouquet of flowers lying next to her feet on the bed. Elisa smiled, immediately knowing that Goliath had left them there last night. Despite herself, Elisa found herself ready to go to sleep just before sunrise. Making love for three hours strait could do that to a girl. As always, Goliath was a masterful lover, sensitive and gentle without loosing a bit of heated passion. Elisa sighed, smiling, lying back into her bed, her room now softly scented by the flowers. Last night she and Goliath had retired to the privacy of her room, leaving Beth with the others, her and the clan in deep discussion. Elisa smiled, looking forward to tonight. This was going to be a night to remember!  
  
Indeed, this would be her parent's first time at the castle and meeting the clan. Not only was she looking forward to that but also to seeing Maggie and her brother, Talon. From what she understood from Beth, Maggie was around three to four months pregnant. So Maggie must have something of a belly already. Elisa closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the covers caressing her nearly naked body, only wearing an extra large, white cotton t-shirt (which had a New York Mets logo plastered all over the front), and her simple pink panties. This was the good life, Elisa thought to herself. She had a man who adored her, and a great big family whom she loved more with each passing day. Life just couldn't be better.  
  
Just when Elisa was thinking of maybe drifting back to sleep there was a knock at the door and Elisa rose to see Beth poking her head through the door, a cheerful smile on her face. "Morning sis! You still sleeping?" she asked, walking in, carrying two mugs of coffee in her hands, also dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants.   
  
Elisa felt herself smile despite herself. "Not anymore! It would seem you have just what I needed." she said, chuckling as she took the cup from her sister's hands and took a thankful sip, relishing the refreshing tingle it gave her. "Interesting night?"  
  
"Not as interesting as yours, I'll bet. How was it?" Beth asked, winking lewdly.  
  
Elisa blushed but felt herself smile all the same. "Great, if you must know… not that it's any of your business." she said with mock spitefulness.   
  
"Right, I always keep forgetting that." Beth said, grinning once she caught sight of the flowers.  
  
Then Elisa studied Beth, raising an eyebrow. "You certainly seem to wide awake today, when did you go to sleep?"   
  
Beth grinned sheepishly. "Actually, I must have slept only a couple of hours. I wanted to wait until sunrise to see the gargoyles turn to stone. It was amazing! All of them turning to stone like that!"  
  
Elisa had to smile, taking a larger gulp this time. Thankfully Xanatos kept the type of coffee she liked, called Yaocono, a Puerto Rican made coffee, which was hard to fine here in the States and much stronger then any of the Folgers crap everyone loves so much. Elisa made a face, remembering the terrible taste. Yaocono made Folders look like piss water. "It is pretty amazing. I remember the first time I saw it happen." Elisa said, also remembering that swat team of comic book rejects that had been tracking her all day.  
  
Beth smirked cheerily, seeing that glow in Elisa's eyes, getting comfortable on the bed, glancing around, smiling when she saw a picture of the entire clan sitting on her nightstand. "What is it like, to live here, with them and Xanatos I mean."  
  
Elisa smiled and then sighed, pondering, also settling down against her fluffy pillows. "It's actually become something like a second home, " Elisa said after a moment. "They are like family to me really. Angela is like almost like a daughter to me… the Trio are the brothers who are always bickering and arguing all the time… Hudson is this odd uncle whom everyone loves and respects… and Ebony and Egor are the babies who are always pulling pranks and getting into trouble!"  
  
Beth smiled dreamily. "I can see why you like it here so much. I mean, your dating a huge gorgeous guy who has an awesome accent and killer body, and who just so happens to live in a huge castle in the clouds with a multi-billionaire…. And speaking off billionaire, what it's like to live with him?" Beth asked, her face clouding with concern. "I mean after all that has happened?"  
  
Elisa sighed and shrugged. "I don't know… It's not like before, when I used to watch him like a hawk, but I do keep an eye on him… but I guess he's going to keep his word this time. Fatherhood HAS changed him, amazing as it may seem." Then Elisa laughed. "Besides, he always says being enemies with the gargoyles always cost him money, since all we ever did was destroy his robots and such. Each one of those suckers costs about a hundred grand! And they've smashed so many of those things over the years that I've lost count!"  
  
Beth grinned. "I certainly like Fox… although she does have that high and mighty attitude that all rich people must have. All she ever talks about is either her baby or this new clothing company she is going to start, called Foxfire Fashions. She want me to try on some dresses she made for all of us for Christmas Day."  
  
Elisa groaned, rolling her eyes. "Oh yea, that. She should know by now that I hate dressing up."  
  
Beth grinned. "How can I forget? I had to beg you for hours to play dress up with me when we were kids. All you ever wanted to play was cops and robbers."  
  
Elisa grinned. "Then not much has change huh?"  
  
Beth cracked up, nodding. "Yea… but this time you getting help from a bunch of winged monsters, one of whom just so happens to be your boyfriend!"  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Later that day…   
5:33 pm, one hour before sunrise.  
  
Elisa and Beth were both seated in the living room, the two of them a bundle of nerves, both of them wearing the matching Christmas sweaters their Aunt May had knit for them that year, Elisa's a vibrant wine-red and Beth's a pleasant navy blue. Already the spirit of the holidays was alive in the castle, the speakers that in the walls of every room in the house crooning beautiful Christmas song, most of them being sung in Latin by a choir, the walls decorated with mistletoe and lights, a enormous Christmas tree placed in the living room with presents galore stuffed underneath. The fire was on in the fireplace, stockings hanging, swinging two and fro, loaded with small presents and goodies, it's gentle light giving the room a soft glow. Everyone was there sipping eggnog, Owen, Xanatos, Fox and even little Alexander (whose eggnog was not spiced), all of them sharing the same nervous energy.  
  
Beth held little Alex, who sat there cooing, playing with a stuffed gargoyle, one that was thankfully from Disney's 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' both her and Fox discussing the dresses for tomorrows Christmas dinner, while Owen was in the kitchen, check the turkey, which had arrived in the morning.   
  
Elisa sighed, her eyes one the horizon… the sun should start to set in about a half an hour… Everything was happening at once. Within an hour her parents where expected to arrive by Taxi, Talon and his clan were going to show up and the gargoyles would wake. Xanatos smiled, watching her. Leaning forward he whispered like some conspirator. "Don't worry, I had Owen time it today. It's going to set at 6:15 pm, which should be in about an hour. Plenty of time. Nothing to worry about. Noooo pressure."  
  
Elisa had to crack up, the sound of Xanatos's usually arrogant voice sounding so jovial and perky hard to believe. "Yea, no pressure. Surrre." Elisa smiled, glancing at her watch. Luckily her parents were able to catch an earlier flight, and should be arriving any minute now. They had called from the airport fifteen minutes ago, and Derrick had said that he would be here by 5:45, wanting to avoid the dropping temperatures of the night. She then gave Xanatos a suspicious look, curious. "And since when do you care?"   
  
Xanatos actually looked offended, something Elisa found almost shocking, who was smiling sadly. "Ever since the day Goliath saved my son from being taken from me and Fox. I will always be grateful to him for that."  
  
Elisa arched an eyebrow. "So that's it, the feud is over, just like that?" she asked, the months of holding back questions bubbling over.   
  
Xanatos studied Elisa, realizing just how badly she must have been wanting to discuss this. "Look, I know how hard it is for all of you to trust me, believe me." Xanatos began, his voice sincere. "And I know that it will take time to heal the wounds, but believe me when I say this, that I mean no harm to Goliath or to the clan. I want them to say here. This is their home as much as it is mine. I want them here. I want us to be allies, a family if you will. I owe them my son's life! And I will spend the rest of mine making it back to them, I swear."  
  
A silence followed this speech, the two of them gazing into each other's eyes, Elisa's arms still crossed. How odd it was to hear Xanatos speak that way, with such heartfelt shame and honesty. Elisa then finally nodded. He meant it. Years of detective work had taught Elisa how to sense when someone was lying to her and Elisa knew that Xanatos was being earnest. He was telling the truth. After a sigh she nodded. "Okay then, friends?" she asked, holding up a hand.  
  
Xanatos smiled, not a arrogant superior smile, but a warm one, one she could get used to liking. "Friends," He said solemnly, giving her hand a good shake. And the two of them grinned, a feeling of relief passing through them. It was indeed, a new beginning, where two enemies finally buried the hatchet. "Merry Christmas Elisa Maza." Xanatos then said, the sly glint back in his eyes.  
  
Elisa chuckled. Figures. Even as friends she knew Xanatos would not be able to go on without a little bit of teasing, something she was surprisingly alright with. "Merry Christmas David Xanatos." She replied in the same tone, the two of them ending up laughing.  
  
The two fell silent, Elisa turning to see that Owen was standing there, looking ridicules with an apron tied around his waist and a Santa hat on his head, something Alex had placed there and would not let him take off without crying up a storm, his face the same withering sardonic glare. Hard to believe that under that dull façade was a fey in disguise. "Yea?" Elisa asked.  
  
"Talon and his clan have just arrived," Owen announced and there was a happy squeal from Beth, for behind Owen Derrick appeared, walking into the living room with a huge smile on his face, followed by Maggie and Claw.   
  
"Derrick!" Beth cried out, leaping from the sofa and into her older brother's arms, giving him a crushing hug of happiness. "Hiya! Merry Christmas!" she cried.  
  
Derrick smiled, embracing his sister. "Merry Christmas Bethy-Wethy. Long time no see." he said, earning a soft punch on the shoulder.  
  
"I told you never to call me that!" Beth said, mock-glaring at him.  
  
Talon chucked and then turned towards Elisa. "Hey Elisa." He said softly and the two embraced lovingly, Elisa smiling, nuzzling her brother's furry neck.   
  
Then she turned and hugged Maggie, who had indeed had a tummy, nice, round and firm with early pregnancy. "Hello Maggie." she said dearly, Maggie gentle face aglow with happiness.   
  
Maggie smiled, and then pulled Claw over, who bowed and then hugged Elisa carefully, towering over everyone, even Talon. "Merry Christmas Elisa." He rumbled and Elisa gasped, shocked. He spoke! He voice was a low, deep baritone, like Goliath's but less accented.  
  
"He spoke!" David gasped from behind. "I thought he couldn't speak!"  
  
Derrick's face changed, from joyous to menacing. He turned to glare at the billionaire, his fists clenching. "Yea, he can speak, no thanks to you. One of the homeless men who stays at the Labyrinth happens to be a speech therapist, helped Claw learn how to speak again."  
  
Elisa stepped between the two, seeing a fight waiting to happen. "Whoa Derrick, none of that. It's Christmas, we are all allies now, friends. Okay?"  
  
Xanatos went around Elisa and face Derrick and faced Derrick, only coming up to the mutate's shoulders, unafraid. "I am deeply sorry Derrick, for what I have done. Please accept my apology. I mean to do everything I can to help you. I mean that." Xanatos said, offering a hand. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Derrick glared at Xanatos for a moment, and then finally sighed and took his hand. "Ach, forget it. If you hadn't done it then I wouldn't have met Maggie, and that's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Derrick said, glancing back to smile at his wife. "But we do need to talk later… about Sevarious."  
  
Xanatos nodded. "I know. I have all of his medical files in my computer. I'm sure there is something there that should shine some light on Maggie's condition."  
  
Talon rolled his eyes. "So you know Maggie's pregnant?" he turned to Beth accusingly. "I told you to keep it to yourself. Blabbermouth."  
  
Beth grinned, holding Maggie's and Claw's hands warmly. "Hey, some things never change." she said with a playful wink to Claw, who blushed in answer.  
  
Fox made her way towards Maggie, Alex in her arms, cooing and drooling all over his doll. "I've got some maternity clothes that you can have. In a month or two that tunic is going to be a bit tight." she said knowingly.  
  
Maggie smiled weakly. "It already is! Just three months and I already feel like a beached whale." she said chuckling.  
  
Fox was about to comment when there was a ding from the elevator and everyone turned to see Elisa's parents walking out of the elevator, their faces flushed form the weather, enormous grins on their faces, huge suitcases in their hands. "Mom, Dad!" Beth cried, everyone rushing over to greet the Maza's.  
  
"Bethy!" cried Elisa's father, giving her a big kiss and a hug. "How are you kiddo?" he asked, his face the usual reddish tan, his eyes a glimmer.  
  
Elisa smiled, receiving a crushing hug from her mother. "Hi Mom." she said, looking down into that face, a she had, with her father's delicate bone structure. A face that she and Beth mirrored. Out of the three of them it had been Derrick who had come out looking like mom the most, while Elisa was more a mix between the two and Beth resembling Pop the most.  
  
"Derrick!" cried his mother who let got of Elisa to give Derrick a hug of his own. "How have you been?"  
  
Maggie made her way towards the Maza's, a shy smile on her face. "Hello Diane." she breathed.   
  
Diane's smile was replaced by a look of shock, then joy, and her motherly intuition noting the small bulge immediately. "Maggie! Your pregnant!" she exclaimed, running over to Maggie, giving her a joyous hug, tears immediately forming in their eyes.  
  
"What?" Tomas Maza yelped, also turning to study Maggie. "Holy cow, she is! Congratulations son!" he exclaimed, giving his son a happy punch on the shoulder, his second today.  
  
Maggie sighed, relieved to see their happy smiles "Are you pleased?" she asked timidly.  
  
Diane's face was warm, happy tears in her eyes. "Pleased, dear I'm beside myself! How wonderful! Tom, our first grandchild! Oh Tomas, she's going to have Derrick's baby!" Diane exclaimed, giving both Maggie and Derrick another huge hug.  
  
Tom frowned. "But how? I thought… I mean, what will happen? Who will deliver the baby?" he asked.  
  
"My doctors will." Xanatos said, making his way forward, giving a scowling Tom a kind handshake. "And don't worry, Maggie will have the best doctors attending her. I will have it all taken care of."   
  
"Oh you will, will you? Diane huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, raising a eyebrow… a gesture Elisa realized did as well.  
  
Fox stepped up to Diane, her face full of earnestness. "Yes, he will. We are both very sorry for what has happened. Please try to understand that we want to help, that we don't want to fight any more. I want us to be friends." Fox said, Alex cooing in her arms.  
  
Diane's grimace vanished at the sight of the one-year-old boy, as expected, and nodded. "So it's over? All of the fighting is finally over between all of you?" she asked, taking Alex small hand and tickling it, glancing at her husband and son imploringly.  
  
Xanatos nodded. "For me it is. I want my son to be happy, to grow up in a world of peace, not war."  
  
Tomas nodded, understanding that feeling of fatherly protectiveness, knowing what effect it had on a man. "I know what you mean. When Elisa was born I was ready to catch every criminal in New York, just to make it safer for her. I'll never forget that feeling." The two men looked at each other, sharing that feeling of understanding.  
  
Elisa watch all of this from the side, Beth and Maggie next to her. It was all so new, this newfound friendship between the Maza's and the Xanatos's, and yet it felt so natural, as though it had been meant to be. Her family had become this huge group, three families, two human, one gargoyle, melding into this one huge family who would look out for each other always.   
  
And at the thought of the gargoyles Elisa's gaze went toward the nearby window, noting that sun was nearly set. In a few minutes the gargoyles would be waking. "Come one everyone, the gargoyles are about to wake up."  
---------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. TJC 3:2 A Gargoyles Christmas CH 4

Elisa stood outside, standing next to her parents, holding her mother's hand as they all stood there, watching the sun make it's steady decent. They were all bundled up; all of them wearing coats, jackets and mittens, and in Beth's case, earmuffs. Even Derrick, Maggie and Claw wore warm, poncho-like garments Maggie had made, the temperature too low even for them, despite their thick fur coats; which had grown long and fluffy, their mutate bodies adapting to the cold. And there they stood, their breath fogging in the winter air, all waiting... watching...  
  
At last the sun vanished beneath the horizon, and they all felt it, the odd tingle in the air as the gargoyles, once stone statues, come to life. It first started when fine cracks appeared in the stone, starting from the feet and going up, and even Elisa felt a gasp escape her lips along with the others when the gargoyles began to shudder to life. The stone shell began to fall away, and their eyes glowed their eerie light, and all of the gargoyles convulsed in unison, freed at last, roaring their greeting to the night sky. The gargoyles, once stone, where awake at last, flesh and blood once more.  
  
All of them then turned and leapt down their perches and turned to their audience, smiling in greeting. Elisa tried to see them as her parents were, noting immediately the strangeness of them all. Those bodies, so inhuman, so monstrous... and yet those facial expressions where able to express such emotions that before was believed only humans could express... So human, and yet they were not. However, Elisa had her eyes set on only one gargoyle, Goliath, who also seemed to be looking at her as though no one else was there. Forgetting that she was not alone, Elisa gazed at him lovingly. How handsome he looked standing there! His hair dancing in the wind, one hand resting on the stone wall, his eyes piercing hers... Elisa sighed, and before she knew it he was stepping forwarded and he spread his arms wide for a warm embrace. Elisa smiled warmly and ran into his arms, her entire body tingling. Goliath also was smiling and Elisa heard a deep purr coming from his throat, his wings wrapping themselves around her. Elisa closed her eyes, feeling nothing but contentment and pure joy. Here she was safe, in his arms. "Hey there Big Guy." Elisa breathed, tiling her head up to see his face, a warm smile touching his lips.  
  
Goliath purred again and bent his head forward to kiss her forehead. "Greetings Elisa, my Elisa..." he whispered lovingly, and then they embraced again, Elisa sighing, feeling at peace... until...  
  
"Ummm, guys... your not alone here." Ebony said quietly from the side, her voice cutting through the air despite itself. Elisa gasped and then broke away from Goliath, turning to see both of her parents and her brother staring at them with wide eyes. Elisa mentally kicked herself. This was not how she had planed to tell them! Goliath also felt an embarrassed blush warm his face, despite the cold air, and cleared his throat, noting how pale Elisa's mother was. This was obviously a shock for them.  
  
After a few moments of embarrassed silence Xanatos cleared his throat; obviously sensing the situation was taking a turn for the worst, and stepped forward. "Why don't we all head inside and get out of this weather. The news said that it should start snowing soon and I don't want to get any lawsuits when all of you fall ill with pneumonia."  
  
There were a few light chuckles but everyone quickly made their way through the door, and soon was seated on the couches, hot, steaming mugs of hot cocoa in their hands. Elisa was seated on the love seat with Goliath, while her parents seated across from her in two handsome chairs the Xanatos had refurnished from the 16th century. The rest where either seated on the extra large sofa, were on the floor, or were left standing, while Beth, Broadway and Owen made a grateful exit to the dinning room to set up dinner. Silence filled the air, and Ebony, who was seated on the floor next to Egor, soon began to feel edgy. Elisa's parents did not look happy, while Elisa's head was bowed while Goliath was focusing on his mug of hot cocoa. Angela, seated at her father's feet, tried her best to look proud and supportive, while her insides quivered in nervousness. Finally Derrick cleared his throat and leaned forward, Maggie seated next to him. "So how long have you two been together?" he asked, trying to make it sound as casual as possible, grabbing several cookies from the coffee table, handing one to Maggie.  
  
Goliath blushed and Elisa cleared her throat, sensing her mother's eyes on her. "Just a couple of months." Elisa answered, sipping her cocoa, trying to look calm.  
  
Diane stared. "A couple of months?! How long did you expect to hide this from us?" she shrieked, furious.  
  
Elisa breathed in, not wanting this to become a fight. "I wanted to tell you the good news in person."  
  
"Good news?!" Peter gasped. "Now look here Elisa, you know that I'm usually not a man to discriminate or judge. That's why I was proud and honored to marry your mother, despite our different backgrounds, but Jesus Elisa, you're not just two different ethnicities, but two different species! How far will this go? Are you going two going to get married? Can you two get married? Are you two going to have kids? Can you have kids? How far will this relationship go Elisa?!"   
  
Elisa bowed her head, tears starting to sting her eyes. She had hoped that they would be more supportive... "I don't know Dad..." she whispered meekly, feeling defeated.  
  
Goliath saw her face and shook his head, reaching out to hold her hand, wanting her to know that she was not in this alone. "Mr. Maza... Peter... may I say something?" he asked, looking into Elisa's father's eyes.  
  
Peter glared, as though daring him to speak against him, and nodded. Goliath cleared his throat and sat up, looking at both Elisa's parents dead in the eyes, not wanting to hide anything, holding their daughters hand proudly. "I love your daughter very much. She was the first human in this city that accepted me for who and what I am. She soon became one of my closest and dearest friends. I know that it must be difficult for you to understand, but you must know that I will do anything for her, anything at all. She is my destiny. Several months ago I thought I had lost her forever. I honestly felt as though a part of me had died. Now I realize that without your daughter, my life would not be complete. I am certain that you understand these feelings, for are they not the same ones you felt when you first fell in love with your wife?"  
  
Peter froze at those words, his eyes wide, for indeed he did know what it was like, to love a woman so much, that you would do anything for her, anything at all, just to spend a minute of her time. Next to him, Diane blinked, tears in her eyes and nodded, understanding. They loved each other. Form has no control over love. Peter glanced at his wife, seeing her nod and finally smiles began to creep up, and touch their lips. "Well, if that is the case, then I guess there isn't not much I can do about it."  
  
"On the contrary," Goliath said, seeing Elisa's face of shame, desperation. "Your opinion matters very much to her, to us all. Elisa has become family to me and my clan. What you think of our relationship matters very dearly to me as much as it does to her."  
  
Peter's smiled widened at these words. "Then let me be the first to congratulate the two off you."  
  
Elisa's head snapped up, her eyes hopeful, searching. "Really Dad? Do you mean that?" she asked, tears of joy now starting to stream down her eyes.  
  
Peter nodded and both he and Diane got to their feet and hugged their daughter, then Goliath, Peter shaking his hand and clapping him on the back. Derrick grinned and both he and Maggie stepped forward to congratulate his sister. "So, when is the wedding?" he asked, teasing.  
  
Elisa rolled her eyes. "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to end up hearing that question a lot?"  
  
"Because you are." Brooklyn said jeering, sharing a teasing smile with everyone now. The rest of the clan also got to their feet and soon introductions where being made, laughter filling the room, smiles of merriment on everyone face. But no one could match the smiles on Goliath's and Elisa's faces, whose love seemed to be a beacon of light for the whole world.  
-------------------------------------  
While the festivities got into full swing, there where two individuals who separated themselves from it and met on the terrace, the bodies expressing tension and caution. For the past couple of months Angela and Brooklyn had become closer then either had anticipated. Although both found these new feelings toward each other exciting, even wanting, the two had only begun to express their feelings until recently... Angela found herself with Brooklyn, outside on the terrace, while everyone else was inside, sipping eggnog and singing carols. But while everyone was full of joy and merriment, Angela could not help but feel as though there was something missing. Or to be more exact; someone. Angela had hoped that Demona might have paid the clan a visit, but now knew that this was a hopeless dream. Discontent and missing the mother she never knew, Angela made her way outside. Brooklyn was sure to follow.  
  
Brooklyn quietly followed the young gargess, who seemed to be deep into her own thoughts, and took the moment to admire her, drinking in the sight of her. She was breath taking! Tall and gracefully muscled, Angela was by every means the love of his life. Velvet skin of lavender, hair pulled back like a wave... She was everything he had ever wanted... if only her mother was someone else. "Angela... are you alright?" he asked softly, wanting to hold her in his arms, ease her hurt...  
  
Angela jumped in surprise, but a warm smile leapt to her lips when she saw who it was. Dressed in her white tunica and wearing a long white winter coat over her folded wings she appeared like a angel adrift in the snow, small flakes decorating her dark skin and hair like small pale white flowers. "I'm alright I guess... I just wish my mother could be here."  
  
Despite himself Brooklyn's face soured at the mention of that name, his eyes gleaming white for a moment. Angela noticed this and frowned, having noted this same reaction over and over whenever she mentioned Demona. But why react so? None of the others seemed to share in his vehemence. Even her father did not react so, who instead would become rather somber and solemn at the mention of her name. "Brooklyn, I have to know something. Why does my mother anger you so? Whenever you hear speak of her you look almost like you want to kill her with you bare hands! Why?" she asked, turning toward him and looking him dead in the eyes. When Brooklyn looked away, his face clouding, she stepped forward and took his clawed hands into hers. "Please Brooklyn, you can tell me. I have asked the others but they said it was your tale to tell. Please, tell me. I need to know."  
  
Brooklyn studied those hands that clasped his own, his mind at war with it self, his pulse racing, his eyes agleam with unshed tears. He knew that this may be the very last time that those hands would touch his own. But if this relationship with her was to go anywhere, she had to know first, she deserved to know... He had tried telling her before, a month ago, at the Cloisters, but when they had arrived Brooklyn fell into a dead silence that would not break. He could not tell her then, but had to tell her now. "Long ago... when we first awoke here... Demona used me... she convinced me to steal a spell book, the Grimorum... your father was nearly turned into a simple-minded slave because of me..."  
  
"I don't understand. How did she use you?" Angela then stared at Brooklyn face, seeing that there was more to it. "There is more to this, isn't there? More then you are willing to tell the others. What is it? What did she do to you?" Angela asked, confused.   
  
Brooklyn snarled to himself, not wanting meet her eyes, not wanting her to know... "In ways no clan-matron should use a young warrior who has no mate." he finally uttered, his terrible secret out at last. Despite himself, Brooklyn felt slightly at ease. For two long years he had been hiding his shame, burring it deep inside him. But at what cost? Did he loose the gargoyle of his dreams to sincerity?  
  
Stunned silence followed, and Brooklyn watched Angela's face transform from one of loving concern to one of overwhelmed horror. Angela then gasped, shocked, tears welling in her eyes. "You... and her...? You two...?"  
  
Brooklyn nodded, his head bowed, his terrible shame out at last. "Yes. First she seduced me then she threatened to tell Goliath if I did not help her... so I did. Until this day no one but you knows."  
  
Angela backed away, revulsion clear on her face, her hands shaking. Angela tried not to cry but the tears came anyway, her breath coming out in quick gasps. "I, I don't know what to say... How could you do that?! You betrayed my father, our clan!"  
  
Brooklyn turned away and leaned against the stone pillar, his own face torn, barely containing the pain, the self-loathing he had been feeling for two long years. "I did not want this to happen Angela. And believe me, she has her ways..." Brooklyn fists clenched, remembering, but quickly forced those dark memories away. "She used me, and I was stupid enough to let her. But you must also believe me when I say that I love you. I love you. I will always love you, until the day I die. I don't care that you hate me now. I just couldn't go on like this, feeling the way I do about you, without you knowing what I had done." Then Brooklyn could say no more, and turned away from Angela completely, dry sobs wracking his body, all the anger that he had been feeling aching to brake out... but now all he could do was cover his face with his hands and cry silently, his heart breaking...  
  
Angela watched him as he cried there, silent but still strong. She knew that he loved her, and she also knew that he could have gone on, never telling her, but didn't. He just wanted to be honest with her. Angela wept, gazing up to the snow filled sky, not knowing what to do. She was at a loss. This gargoyle warrior, whom she had grown to love and care for, had done something that rocked her to the very core of her being. But despite all the pain, she could not see herself turning away. She needed him; she needed his strength and his love. Without him Angela knew that life would not be what it should be, would not be a life worth living. Silently she went to his side and embraced him from behind, her tail and wings wrapping themselves around his body, wanting, needing, to feel his touch.  
  
"Brooklyn... I could never hate you." Angela whispered. "She used me just as she used you. If any of us is the stupid one, it's me, because despite all the things she has done to me and to my clan, I still find myself hoping that someday she will change."   
  
Brooklyn turned and the two gazed into each other's eyes. They loved each other, the two then realized, the past did not matter, so long as the loved each other. Brooklyn breathed in, not wanting this magical moment to end. "And what about us? What do we do now?" he then asked, smiling weakly, his voice small, shy. "I mean, do you still like me? Do you like me at all?"  
  
Angela had to laugh, her heart warming with love. "Yes, I like you Brooklyn." She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his, her eyes glinting. "I like you a lot." She said and before Brooklyn could answer she kissed him, their lips moving in a steady crescendo, their eyes closed and the seconds ticked away. So this was what true love felt like?, Angela thought to herself, her heart racing, this was pure joy. But then Angela forgot what she was thinking about because Brooklyn then swept her off her feet, wrapped her with both his arms and wings, and delivered another kiss that literally took her breath away.  
  
And it was at that moment that Broadway decided to look out the window and saw them there, lips locked together, a face of complete dread covering his face. "No..." he whispered to himself, wishing he had not seen what he just saw, wishing he could tear his eye sockets out to have avoided what he had glimpsed. But he did see, and Broadway felt as though he had just died. The gargess that he had loved for so long, loved another.  
------------------------------------------ 


End file.
